Supernanny meets the Fosters
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: How will Supernanny help this American family with six kids? Warning: I own nothing. Ps. Set when the kids are younger and Frankie is alive.
1. Chapter 1

-Submission reel-

Jo Frost, commonly known as Supernanny, is on her way to the new family that she's going to help.

"Let's see what family we have this week." Jo says as she hits play.

"Hi we're the Adams-Foster family." Lena introduces "I'm Lena."

"And I'm Stef. My wife and I have been happily married for five years." Stef added "We have six children. Brandon who is nine and is biologically my son from a previous marriage."

"Then we have Callie who's eight and we adopted her when she was four." Lena explained "She came to us with her little brother, Jude who was two months when we adopted him. Now he's four."

"Next we have Mariana and Jesus, seven year old twins. We are currently fostering them and they came to us three months ago." Stef explained

"Finally we have one year old Frankie. She's mine and Stef's although we had her via sperm donor." Lena explained

"My they have their hands full." Jo said

"Brandon is kind of hitting his teenage stage early. He's rebelling against my wife and I." Lena stated "He threatens to run away and live with his dad. And when he's mad he yells and sometimes says 'I hate you'."

"Not good." Jo says slightly shaking her head as watched the video.

"Callie became our clingy child. She is constantly glued to my hip whenever she can be, and if she can't she throws a huge tantrum until I come to her side." Stef explained

"This is ridiculous. She's eight years old and is throwing a tantrum like a two year old." Jo stated in disbelief

"Mariana, or Miss Thing as we sometimes call her is famous for hiding in closets and pretty much anywhere she can fit. She also doesn't talk. Most of the time she's so quiet that my wife and I forget she's there and will have to look over at her to make sure she is still there." Lena said "While Jesus is always on the defense. He feels the constant need to protect his sister from Stef and I."

"Next is Jude, who is our sweet, caring child. Well most of the time he is. Sometimes he is a mischief maker. He loves dumping things out. And our youngest, Frankie loves to throw things." Stef explained

"Supernanny, please help us. We are at our wits end." Stef and Lena pleaded in unison.

"Hang in there, mum and mumma. I'm on my way." Jo replied even though she knows they can't hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

-Observation-

Jo arrives at the Adams-Foster residence. She knocks on the door and Lena answers carrying Frankie on her hip. She has messy hair, her clothes are messy, and she's still in pajamas.

"Hi I'm Jo." Jo says "You must be Lena. And who's this cutie?"

Lena nodded, "Hi Jo. And this is Frankie."

"Hi Frankie. Nice to meet you." Jo said as Frankie buried her head into her mama's shoulder

"She's a little shy, but please come in." Lena welcomes Jo inside, and Jo walks in while having to step over toys and books that are thrown all over the floor.

"Sorry for the mess." Lena apologizes "Usually my house isn't this messy, but today hasn't been a great day so far.

"That's alright." Jo replied with a smile "You have six kids. It's understandable that you'd have a messy house."

Lena smiled and nodded, "Okay so my wife is still at work, but she'll be off soon. Brandon is at his dad's house and will be back at 7:30. Callie is upstairs resting. Poor baby's been sick for the past couple day. Mariana is upstairs with her brother, Jesus, and Jude is at his friend's house. He'll be back in an hour." Jo just nodded

Jesus walked slowly and quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard.

Lena set Frankie in her playpen and then walked into the kitchen to cook dinner. When she noticed Jesus, she asked, "Hey bud."

Jesus jumped causing him to drop the fruit snacks and turned around. He backed into the corner and curled himself into the fetal position for protection.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. I won't eat any snacks. I promise." Jesus cried

Lena slowly approached Jesus, "Hey bud, it's okay. You're safe here and you're allowed to eat a snack if you're hungry. Nothing will happen. I won't hit you. I promise." Then she handed the fruit snacks back to Jesus, "Here you go. I know one's for your sister so you can take it up to her."

Jesus slowly accepted the fruit snacks and then slowly exited the kitchen while watching Lena cautiously like a hawk.

Once Jesus was gone, Jo asked, "So how often does that happen?"

"Almost everyday." Lena replied as she felt her heart break for Jesus. "I feel so bad for him and his sister. I wish I could take away all the pain they suffered and all their fears."

Jo nodded as she mentally thought of trust exercises that Stef and Lena could do with Jesus and Mariana.

Callie walked sleepily downstairs and called out to Lena, "Mama"

"Hey sweets" Lena said as she walked toward Callie "Why are you out of bed, sweetheart?"

"Mama, when's mommy getting home?" Callie asked. Then she noticed Jo, "Who's this?"

"Mommy will be home in an hour. She's going to pick up Jude on her way home." Lena replied "This is Jo. Remember mommy and I telling you and your siblings about the nanny that was coming to help our family. Well that's why Jo is here."

Callie nodded, "Okay mama." Then she looked at Jo, "Hi Jo. I'm Callie."

"Nice to meet you, Callie." Jo stated "And how old are you?"

"I'm eight." Callie replied. Then she looked at Lena, "Mama, can I watch a movie until mommy gets home?"

Lena nodded, "Sure, sweetie."

Callie smiled, "Yay! Thanks mama." Then she walked over to the living room and put on the Snow White movie.

Lena walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"So are you the stay at home mom?" Jo asked

Lena shook her head, "No I just took a few days off to take care of Callie. I'm the vice principle of my kids' school, and my wife is a police officer." Jo nodded in understanding

An hour later when Stef came home with Jude. Jude went upstairs straight away and walked upstairs to his room.

"Hey love, I'm home." Stef announced

"I'm in the kitchen just finishing up dinner." Lena called back.

Callie got up from the living room couch and ran to Stef, "Mommy!"

Stef picked up Callie, "Hey bug. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, mommy." Callie replied "How was work? Did you catch any bad guys?"

Stef smiled, "Work was good, and no I didn't catch any bad guys. Maybe tomorrow."

Stef walked into the kitchen and kissed her wife while still holding Callie who was clinging on for dear life. Then she looked up and and noticed Jo, "Hello. I'm Stef."

"Jo. Jo Frost." Jo introduced

Meanwhile Frankie was in her playpen throwing all the toys out.

"Mommy! Mama!" Frankie yelled

Stef walked to Frankie's playpen and asked her youngest while looking at the mess of toys, "Did you throw your toys again, baby girl?" Frankie just giggled.

Stef shook her head, "Silly girl." Then she tried to put Callie down since she remembered she still needed to change her clothes, but Callie clung on tighter.

"Callie baby, I have to go change. I'll be back." Stef told her daughter

"No mommy. Don't put me down." Callie cried.

Stef sighed, "Love bug, I promise I'll come back. Remember I have to change my clothes and put my gun in the safe."

Callie nodded with a pout and released her grip, "Hurry back, mommy."

"I will." Stef replied as she set Callie down.


	3. Chapter 3

-Observation continued-

That night when Stef and Lena are getting the kids ready for bed. Frankie is already asleep in her crib, and Jude is asleep in his bed. Brandon is finishing up his homework because his dad didn't make him do it. Callie is still clinging to Stef, while Lena is looking for Mariana since the little girl still needs a bath, and Jesus is dressed and ready for bed, but is hiding under the bed until Stef and Lena go to bed.

"Mari, sweetie where are you?" Lena said as she looked for the little girl.

"Does this happen every night?" Jo asked

Stef nodded as she picked up Callie who was clinging to her leg, "Pretty much."

"And where's Jesus?" Jo asked

"Under his bed. He'll come out and go to sleep once Lena and I go to bed." Stef explained

Jo nodded amazed at the chaos.

"Mom?" Brandon asked walking over to Stef "I finished my homework but I want mama to check since she always does."

Stef nodded, "Okay why don't you get ready for bed and then help mama find Mariana if she hasn't by then."

Brandon nodded, "Okay night mom. Night Callie. Love you."

"Night B. Love you." Callie replied

"Night baby. Love you." Stef told her son before he walked upstairs

"So what time does Mariana usually get to bed?" Jo asked curiously

"Oh she usually falls asleep wherever she hides and then we'll see her in the morning when she wakes up." Stef explained

Jo nodded amazed at that little girl's hiding skills.

Upstairs, Mariana is hiding in the laundry room with her night night, in the cabinet above the dryer. She liked it cause the laundry room is always warm and it makes her feel safe and secure.

"Check the laundry room, mama." Brandon said "I've found Mariana hiding in there before."

Lena nods, "Thanks B."

When Lena found Mariana and picked her up out of the cabinet, the little girl started screaming knowing her brother would hear and come save her.

Jesus ran to his sister and yelled, "Lena! Put my sister down!"

Lena immediately put Mariana down, but it was mostly to relieve her ears from the screaming. She had to give Mariana some credit. She had some lungs.

Mariana ran and hugged onto her brother.

"It's okay, Mari. It's okay. I've got you. You're safe." Jesus assured his sister "I didn't let anyone hurt to."

Mariana nodded and then whispered to her brother in Spanish, and then he walked to his room with his sister.

Meanwhile, Stef was tucking Callie into bed.

"Night mommy. Love you." Callie said as she was all tucked into eyes

Stef smiled, "Goodnight my love bug. Love you. Sweet dreams."

A few minutes later downstairs with Stef, Lena, and Jo.

"Okay well it's time for me to go now. I'll be back in the morning to talk with you." Jo explained

Stef nodded, "Okay bye."

"See you tomorrow, Jo." Lena stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy.

Next up: Parent meeting


	4. Chapter 4

\- Parent meeting -

"Why don't we just get straight to the point and discuss why I am here." Jo suggested "But first I'd just like to say you two have six wonderful, amazing kids."

Stef smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay now down to business. First let's address the twins." Jo stated "The fact that you have to look for Mariana is ridiculous, and Jesus he shouldn't be yelling at either of you for carrying his sister. It was obvious that she wasn't being hurt."

"I know." Lena replied with a small nod "It's just so hard to get them to trust us, and we've tried pretty much everything."

"That's why you're both going to spend one-on-one time with both of them." Jo said

Stef laughed and then mumbled, "Let me know how that works out for you."

Lena shook her head, glared at Stef, and then looks at Jo, "What my wife means is that we've tried that before and the only results we got were headaches from a screaming Mariana, and a destroyed house from a violent, tantrum throwing Jesus. It was like being in battle with him, like he thought he was saving his sister from being kidnapped."

"Okay well then we'll have to address that too." Jo replied "And then there's Callie. Honestly Stef, I don't know how you function. That little girl clung to you from the moment you got home."

Stef nodded, "I know. She wasn't always like that. It started about six months ago when I got shot while I was working, and I almost died. It was the hardest on Callie."

Jo nodded, "Okay that makes sense, but we still have to address that." Then she added, "I didn't really see any bad behaviors from Brandon, and Frankie's too young for discipline."

"Yeah Brandon is pretty well-behaved when we have visitors." Lena stated

Jo nodded, "Okay and finally let's address Jude. When did he start dumping things out?"

"He's been doing that ever since he could walk. We've done time-outs to get him to stop. It didn't work." Stef explained "He just likes dumping things out."

"Okay well don't worry. That's what I'm here for." Jo reminded them

* * *

Sorry it's so short. On the show Supernanny, the parent meeting was always my least favorite part. I would always fast forward through it, or change the channel.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
